


Breath Stealer

by Yulaty



Series: One of These Days [3]
Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Ongniel, Secret Crush
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: คนนิสัยไม่ดีส่วนเล็ก ๆ ในหัวใจของผมบ่น ผมเห็นด้วย เขาเป็นคนนิสัยไม่ดีที่ผมชอบ





	Breath Stealer

“เล่นเกมกัน” คนอายุมากกว่าโพล่งขึ้นแล้วดึงแขนผมให้ไปตามเขา ไม่มีเวลาให้ผมปฏิเสธ ดูเหมือนจะตัวบางกว่าแต่องซองอูก็มีส่วนสูงไล่ ๆ กับผมและสามารถทำตัวบ้าพลังได้ถ้าเขาอยาก อย่างที่กำลังทำอยู่ในตอนนี้ ผมจำต้องเร่งฝีเท้าตามเขาไปอย่างเสียไม่ได้เพราะหากดื้อขืนตัวไว้ไม่ใครก็ใครคงจะสะดุดล้มหรืออาจเลวร้ายกว่านั้น เรายังมีรายการต้องถ่าย ต้องแข่งขัน จะให้ทุกอย่างมันพังไปเพราะเจ็บตัวจากเรื่องโง่ ๆ แบบนี้ไม่ได้หรอก ต้องรักษาตัวให้ดี

ซองอูเล่นทุกอย่าง ทำตัวเหมือนเพิ่งเคยเข้ามาในโซนนี้แต่ด้วยฝีมือในบางเกมก็ทำให้รู้ชัดว่าไม่ใช่ครั้งแรก เขาหันมาตื๊อให้ผมร่วมด้วยเมื่อเขาอยากจะเล่นเกมสำหรับแข่งขันกันสองคน ผมชนะหนึ่งครั้ง เขาชนะหนึ่งครั้ง ผลเป็นที่น่าพอใจสำหรับทั้งสองฝ่าย ใบหน้าหล่อเหลาของเขามีแต่ความมั่นอกมั่นใจไม่มีตกแม้ว่าจะเป็นในตอนที่แพ้เกม และนั่นก็ทำให้ผมแทบถอนสายตาออกไปมองสิ่งอื่นไม่ได้เลย

มีเสน่ห์ชะมัด  
ผมชอบมองเขาจัง

 

“หิวยัง” ซองอูที่หอบนิดหน่อยหลังเล่นเกมโยนลูกบาสสองสามรอบติดกันโดยที่มีเวลาพักช่วงไม่ถึงนาทีเอ่ยถามผม ยกขวดน้ำที่พกมาดื่มอึก ๆ ผมสั่นศีรษะ ยื่นแจ็คเก็ตที่เขาถอดฝากไว้ให้ผมถือคืน “ไม่ค่อยเท่าไหร่ พี่หิวล่ะสิ ใช้พลังงานไปซะเยอะ”

“น่า วันพักผ่อนนะคังแดเนียล วันพักผ่อน” เขาขยิบตา รับแจ็คเก็ตไปพาดไหล่แล้วก้าวเท้าไปอีกทาง “นายไม่ค่อยเล่นอะไรเลย ไม่มีเกมที่ชอบเหรอ”

“ผมไม่ค่อยอยากเล่นน่ะ เหนื่อย ๆ” ผมตอบไปอย่างนั้นแล้วซองอูก็หันมา นัยน์ตามีความกังวลให้เห็นชั่วครู่ก่อนเขาจะส่งยิ้มที่ดูอบอุ่นมาให้พร้อมกับวางมือลงบนศีรษะของผม ยีเบา ๆ แล้วก็หันตัวกลับไปเดินในทิศทางเดิม ผมมองแต่แผ่นหลังของเขา จนกระทั่งการเคลื่อนไหวของเขาหยุดลง ผมจึงได้รู้ตัวว่าตอนนี้ตัวเองอยู่ที่ไหน

เขาพาผมมาอยู่หน้าเครื่องDance Arcadeที่ตอนนี้ไม่มีใครจับจอง ด้วยเวลาที่เรียกได้ว่าค่อนข้างจะเย็นมากแล้ว รอบข้างจึงมีคนบางตา ซองอูปลดแจ็คเก็ตลงจากไหล่ ฝากมันไว้กับผมอีกครั้งแล้วบิดตัวเล็กน้อยเป็นการเตรียมความพร้อมให้ร่างกายก่อนจะเดินเข้ามาใกล้ ล่วงล้ำพื้นที่ของผมมากเกินจำเป็นเพื่อทำอะไรไม่จำเป็นอย่างการยกมือขึ้นปลดมาส์กที่ผมสวมออก

“รอบต่อไปของนายนะ เข้าใจไหม” ปลายนิ้วของเขาตีแก้มผมเบา ๆ ด้วยความเอ็นดูมากกว่าเจตนาจะทำร้ายให้เจ็บ มุมปากยกยิ้มน่าหมั่นไส้ก่อนจะหันหลังไปเลือกเพลง ผมมองเขา มองเส้นผมของเขา มองเสื้อชื้นเหงื่อที่แนบติดแผ่นหลังของเขา มองแขนของเขา มองมือ มองปลายนิ้วของเขา ปลายนิ้วที่เพิ่งแตะแก้มของผม ทั้งหมดที่เขาทำก็แค่ชวนกึ่งบังคับให้ผมเล่นเกมด้วย แต่ในมุมมองของผม สิ่งที่เกิดขึ้นจริง ๆ กลับเป็นเหมือนว่าเขาร่ายมนต์สาปให้ผมไม่อาจหันไปสนใจใครอื่นได้อีกต่างหาก

ผมนึกไม่ออกเลยว่าซองอูจะทำอะไรได้อีก  
เขาทำให้หัวใจผมเต้นผิดจังหวะไปแล้วเมื่อกี๊ เขาทำให้ผิวหนังของผมตรงที่ถูกเขาแตะร้อนจัดอยู่ในตอนนี้ เขาจะทำอะไรอีก ผมจะเป็นอะไรอีก **เขาจะทำให้อะไรเกิดขึ้นกับผมได้อีก**

ในหัวของผมตื้อไปหมดตอนที่เขาปรายตามองมา ราวกับว่าจะรีดเค้นความสนใจทั้งหมดของผมไปไว้กับตัวแต่เพียงผู้เดียว ไม่อนุญาตให้ผมมองมันให้ใครอื่นอีก _คนนิสัยไม่ดี_ ส่วนเล็ก ๆ ในหัวใจของผมบ่น ผมเห็นด้วย เขาเป็นคนนิสัยไม่ดี _ที่ผมชอบ_ คนนิสัยไม่ดีที่ทำให้ผมหลงใหล ผมจมลงไปในคลื่นความคิดของตัวเองอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง จนกระทั่งเสียงดนตรีดังขึ้นมาขัด เรียกสติให้คืนกลับมา

ภาพเดียวที่ผมเห็นชัดเจนในสายตาตอนนี้คือภาพของแฟนตาจิโอเทรนนี่ องซองอู  
เขากำลังขยับร่างกายวาดลวดลายไปตามทำนองเพลง  
ส่วนผมพบว่าตัวเองลืมวิธีหายใจ

องซองอูขโมยลมหายใจของผมไป

_(และผมพร้อมจะให้ทุกอย่างที่ยังเหลืออยู่กับตัวตามไปด้วย หากเขาเอ่ยปากบอกมาว่าต้องการ)_

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @DCCCXXV #บางวันของอ๋งกับแดน คุยกันได้นะคะ♡ แล้วก็ติดตามการอัปเดตใด ๆ ได้ผ่านแฮชแท็กเช่นเดียวกันค่ะ


End file.
